You weakling
by Fly-In-Butter
Summary: Quand Dumbledore a des idées farouches. OS.


**« You weakling. »**

Draco Malfoy était en rogne. En rogne contre sa vie, qui ne pouvait pas être plus minable en cette journée pourtant ensoleillée. En rogne contre Poudlard, qui semblait devenir un asile pour décérébrés du cerveau. Et superbement accablé par ce vieux hibou pervers et détraqué qu'était le directeur de son école. Esprit malsain qui avait jugé bon d'instaurer une « Semaine Moldue » dans leur planning. La bonne blague ! Au menu, camping dans la Forêt Interdite à la Moldue, et autres festivités. A la Moldue. **« A la Moldue ! »** s'était-il écrié d'une voix étrangement suraiguë le soir, au dîner, brisant le discours de son directeur. Lequel avait calmement répondu que l'école se devait de respecter ces classes d'humains qui n'avaient pas « eu le loisir » de goûter aux bienfaits de la magie, et que, de plus, cela serait « fort amusant » et permettrait peut-être de « nouer des liens » entre des personnes qui « ont en ce moment même des envies meurtrières réciproques ». Tandis que la table des Serpentards se mouvait d'une vague de protestations, deux yeux verdoyants se posèrent sur le visage choqué de Mr Malfoy, et une bouche prononça ironiquement : « Petite nature ». C'en était trop.

**« Petite nature. Petite nature ! Non mais on rêve ! Il se permet de me- Je- Je vais ... »**. Un hurlement retentit dans la salle commune, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent subitement vers un canapé reculé, dans lequel le Prince des Serpentards venait de déchirer son _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ avec hargne. Le-dit Prince les gratifia d'un regard glacial, avant de réparer son livre, et de le reposer trop calmement à côté de son devoir de potions.

**« Dray, Dray, Dray ... » **soupira Blaise, assis en face de lui. Le jeune homme apposa un point convaincu sur son propre devoir, en marquant la fin. Il posa son stylo, et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, bras croisés. Il observa son ami pester sans fin contre son ennemi éternel. Depuis le repas, Draco explosait d'une fureur sans précédent. Entre l'annonce du directeur qui prévoyait une journée et une nuit entières de camping sans magie, par petits groupes de cinq, et Potter qui se riait de lui (comme à son habitude, soit dit en passant), il y avait certainement de quoi. Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du noir, tandis que Malfoy était perdu dans un monologue sans fin.

**« ... et j'espère que ce vieux fou n'osera pas nous mélanger entre maisons, sinon je lui plonge la tête dans un seau rempli d'yeux de Scrout à Pétard ! Je ne pourrai pas supporter une seconde de plus d'être en compagnie de Gryffondors. Et surtout pas avec Potter. Oh non, je la sens mal. A chaque fois qu'il se passe un évènement dans cette école, je me retrouve avec lui. Oh Blaise, Blaise, dis moi que cette fois ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! » **pleurnicha Draco, en se jetant misérablement comme une jeune fille en détresse sur les genoux de son meilleur ami, le seul qu'il laissait l'approcher d'aussi près. Derrière, les personnes présentes dans la salle commune détournaient les yeux. On savait que Draco Malfoy était parfois lunatique, et mieux valait faire comme si l'on n'avait rien vu, sous peine d'assassinat immédiat. Blaise tapota vaguement l'épaule du blond, qui se lamentait sur son genou, puis ordonna d'un geste de la main le vide dans la salle. Tout le monde s'en alla rapidement.

**« Tu devrais prendre ça à la légère, Draco. Regarde dans quel état tu te mets pour une broutille pareille. »** marmonna Blaise, tout en relevant son ami.

**« Mais ! Potter ! Moldu ! Forêt ! Il y a des bêbêtes affreuses là dedans, je le sais ! Et je ne veux pas m'abaisser au point de devoir me servir de mes mains pour survivre ! Il est fou ... »** Le jeune Malfoy se releva, laissa filer ses doigts pâles et aristocratiques dans ses cheveux, puis regarda furtivement autour de lui, pensant que des importuns étaient encore présents. Ne voyant personne, il souffla, histoire de reprendre contenance. Il reporta son regard sur Blaise, qui se coupait les ongles des pieds avec nonchalance. Ce dernier poussa un cri lorsque Draco lui envoya un coussin dans la figure. **« ... et tu prends ça trop à la légère, Blaise ! » **protesta le blond. **« Je vais me coucher. »** ajouta-il, avant de monter dans sa chambre de préfet, pour passer sans aucun doute la dernière nuit potable de son existence.

Le lendemain matin, la Grande Salle s'échauffait. Des cris, des insultes, des défis, des espoirs fusaient, tandis que les professeurs finissaient de préparer le tirage au sort des équipes de sixième et septième années, qui iraient camper dans la Forêt Interdite. Une rangée de Portoloins s'étendait sur la table professorale, prêts à l'emploi. Dumbledore s'éclaircit enfin la gorge, et le silence tomba dans la salle. Un sourire malicieux s'étira dans sa barbe, au grand désespoir de Draco, qui pressentait déjà le pire.

**« Mes chers élèves ! Je déclare ouverte la semaine Moldue ! Pour ce faire, nous vous proposons différentes activités, destinées à vous faire connaître d'avantage ce monde merveilleux qu'est celui des bouilloires électriques ou des lave-vaisselle ! Le professeur MacGonagall va vous énoncer votre programme durant cette première journée. Allez-y, Minerva. » **dit-il, en cédant place au professeur de métamorphose.

Tandis que le professeur MacGonagall répartissait en groupes de cuisine manuelle les trois premières années d'étude, Draco observait la table des Gyffondors de ses yeux presque réduits à deux fentes. Eux, ils prenaient ça bien à la légère. « Griffon de mes deux, va ! Ils ont du courage qui leur sort par les oreilles. » se dit Draco au fond de lui-même. « Regardez moi ce petit péteux de Potter, comme il fait le fier. Souris toujours, petit prétentieux. On verra quand tu seras perdu dans la forêt. ». Le-dit prétentieux posa ses yeux sur le visage fin et pâle de son ennemi juré, et s'aperçut qu'il était comme fusillé du regard. Ses sourcils bruns se haussèrent un instant, puis sa bouche se fendant en une mimique moqueuse, son regard sembla répondre « Oui, on verra. », avant de se retourner vers ses amis. Les commissures des lèvres du Prince des Serpents se soulevèrent nerveusement. Malgré l'aversion profonde qu'il avait pour ce qui allait suivre, il aimait savoir que cette lueur de défi brillait toujours dans les yeux de Potter.

**« Premier groupe de camping. » **annonça le professeur MacGonagall, retenant l'attention de tous les élèves restants. Elle tira un premier papier dans l'urne prévue à cet effet. **« Ronald Weasley. »**. Elle plongea la main dans l'urne, tirant un deuxième papier, tandis que Ron se décomposait à vue d'oeil en se levant. **« Blaise Zabini. »**. Ce fût au tour de Draco de blanchir, si cela était encore possible. Ca y est, son destin l'avait encore rattrapé. Il savait pertinemment comment cela allait se finir. « Vieux sénile ! » hurla-t-il dans sa tête. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Harry avaient été nommés, et rejoignaient leurs deux autres partenaires non loin d'un canard en plastique qui semblait passablement mâchouillé. La main du professeur de métamorphose plongea une dernière fois dans l'urne, et Draco marmonna d'un air ennuyé le nom qui en sortit, en même temps que le professeur : **« Draco Malfoy. »**. Ca y est.

Lorsque le Portoloin fut arrivé à destination, et qu'il projeta non sans violence les cinq adolescents à terre, il émit un couinement sonore, et se désactiva. Draco tenta de se redresser mais c'était comme essayer de retenir de l'eau entre ses doigts : impossible. Un poids le clouait au sol, et semblait résigné à rester là encore longtemps. **« Dégage de là, Potter. »** marmonna-t-il en tentant de se dégager du brun, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il prit appui sur le blond, et se releva, en maugréant un « Désolé de ne pas être aussi léger que vous, Sire. » ironique. Draco se leva à son tour, et observa l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient tombés. C'était une petite clairière, un trou de lumière au milieu de la forêt dense et sombre qui s'étendait autour d'eux. Une petite rivière limpide coulait paisiblement, traversant la clairière et disparaissant à travers les arbres. « Un endroit charmant pour passer des vacances. » pensa Draco, moqueur. Il remarqua que Blaise avait rejoint Ron et Hermione, et qu'ils étaient tous trois penchés sur un morceau de toile et des piquets. Ne cherchant pas à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, il se dirigea vers un coin d'herbe particulièrement moelleux, et s'apprêta à s'y allonger. Mais il fût arrêté par un sifflement sec, et se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec Harry. Celui-ci le toisait d'un air énervé.

**« Tu comptais faire quoi, Malfoy ? T'allonger et te la couler douce ? Viens, on va chercher du bois et à manger. » **dit-il, avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt d'un pas assuré, un énorme sac en toile à la main. Draco, n'ayant pas eu le loisir de lui jeter une bonne réplique de derrière les fagots à la figure, se contenta de le suivre, d'un air rageur. Il suivit ses pas, sans trop savoir où il allait, concentré sur les tortures qu'il lui infligerait, s'il avait le matériel adéquat. Il buta dans le brun, qui s'était soudainement arrêté pour ramasser du bois, et râla. **« Préviens quand tu t'arrêtes, Potter ! Je me suis fait mal à la cheville à cause de toi ! »**. Tandis que Harry ramassait des branches, lui tournant le dos, Draco s'accroupit sur le sol, non loin d'un arbre, et observa le sol. Il attrapa une branche assez régulière, dans le but d'explorer la faune et la flore autour de ses pieds, pour voir quelles immondices régnaient sous l'humus de cette forêt. Il repéra des champignons assez potables (la chasse ne sert pas à rien, chez les Malfoy), et les ramassa. **« On t'a jamais appris à aider, dans ta famille ? Vous êtes trop nobles pour ça, c'est ça ? »** hurla Harry une demi-heure plus tard, visiblement hors de lui, en s'approchant du blond. Ce dernier se leva et se retourna brusquement, révélant sa cueillette de champignons. Il attrapa le brun par le col de son T-Shirt, et le coinça contre un autre arbre.

**« Ne t'avise plus de me parler comme ça. »** siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Ils se fixèrent durant quelques secondes, sans ciller. Puis Draco relâcha sa prise. Il ramassa ses champignons et commença à partir, laissant Harry seul. Celui-ci le suivit, l'appela à plusieurs reprises avant que le blond ne daigne s'arrêter. Ca y est, il culpabilisait, c'était bien. **« Quoi, Potter ? T'as peur, tout seul ? » **lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Harry réprima un rire, et lui répondit d'une voix légèrement moqueuse : **« Si tu comptais rentrer, c'est par là. »**. Il indiqua la direction opposée à celle que Malfoy voulait emprunter. Le Prince pinça les lèvres, et suivit le Survivant, qui était retourné prendre son sac rempli de bois. « Et merde. » furent les seuls mots qui traversèrent son esprit.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au campement, une tente violette à l'aspect miteux était dressée au milieu de la clairière. Un cercle de pierres avait été établi non loin de là. Harry s'y rendit, et commença à disposer du bois à l'intérieur. Draco alla poser sa récolte dans un coin, puis aperçut Blaise assis au bord de la rivière. Il le rejoignit d'un air dubitatif. **« Qu'est ce que tu fous avec cette perche, Blaise ? »** demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de son ami. Ce dernier lâcha la-dite perche d'une main, et attrapa Draco par les épaules, l'attirant vers lui. **« Je pêche, mec. Je pêche. C'est fabuleux. »** répondit-il d'un air enthousiaste, arrachant un sourire au blond. **« Ca a l'air intéressant, je peux regarder ? » **demanda celui-ci, curieux de savoir comment on s'y prenait pour pêcher. Après tout, chez lui, les poissons arrivaient directement dans son assiette. Il observa donc le bouchon de la ligne qui flottait paisiblement à la surface, et attendit.

Il attendit.

Il attendit. Le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait semblait s'amplifier, rien que pour l'embêter.

Il attendit. Derrière eux, les trois autres adolescents s'affairaient. Il les entendait parler, de loin. Même à cette distance, la voix de Potter lui agressait l'oreille.

Il attendit. Des tics nerveux agitaient son visage.

Il ...

**« Bon, il arrive ce maudit poisson, là ! » **lança-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs. **« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de passionnant à attendre trente ans un truc qui se pointera ja- »**

**« Là est toute la finesse de l'activité, mon chéri. » **lui répondit Blaise, décontracté. **« Ca permet en outre de réfléchir à ta condition, tu vois. Réfléchir à ce que tu fais, à ta place dans le monde. C'est fantastique. Tu sais, il y a des livres Moldus là-dessus que tu d- »**

**« Ton discours est trop philosophique pour ce que tu es ! » **lança Draco, en se relevant brusquement, sur une jambe, les doigts en croix, comme s'il avait le démon en face de lui. **« Sors de ce corps, Granger ! »** prononça-t-il dramatiquement.

**« Qu'est ce qu'elle a, Granger ? »** demanda la voix de l'intéressée derrière lui, le faisant vaciller dangereusement. Il posa son deuxième pied à terre, et se retourna, lentement. Ses joues commencèrent à le brûler, de honte, sûrement. Il tomba face à face avec trois sourires larges comme des bananes. La voix tant haïe murmura un vague « Pas mal. », et pouffa gentiment de rire. Ca y est, il allait tous les tuer.

**« Quoi qu'il en soit, je viens vous avertir que le déjeuner est prêt. Et ça promet d'être bon, avec les champignons et le poisson que vous avez ramené. »** continua la jeune fille, souriante. Elle regagna le feu improvisé, suivie de près par le rouquin.

**« Alors comme ça t'as réussi à attraper du poisson, toi. »** railla Draco, à l'intention de Blaise. Le noir se releva, et, passant un bras autour des épaules de Draco et de Harry, il les entraîna avec lui vers la nourriture, en lançant un « Et oui ! Tout le monde sait que je suis le meilleur ! » particulièrement convaincu.

La nuit tombait, colorant le ciel d'un rose orangé à vous donner envie de manger des bonbons. Ron et Harry jouaient aux échecs, façon Moldue, observés par Blaise, qui se demandait comment les Moldus pouvaient jouer à un jeu aussi monotone. La version sorcière pouvait se transformer parfois en une véritable polémique entre joueur et pièces. Hermione était partie se laver la première dans la rivière, à l'abri des regards. Et Draco regardait le ciel avec avidité. **« J'ai envie de bonbons. » **marmonna-t-il plus pour lui même que pour les trois autres garçons. Mais la phrase n'échappa pas à Harry, qui éclata cette fois d'un rire franc. **« Draco Malfoy, manger des sucreries ! Magnifique ! »** gémit-il en se tordant par terre, pris d'une véritable crise de fou rire. Le jeune blond se redressa, et lança un regard meurtrier à son ennemi. **« Et alors ? » **demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche. Harry parvint enfin à se contrôler, et s'appuyant sur ses coudes, il regarda le Prince des Serpentards, les yeux rieurs. **« Rien. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ton éducation parfaite oserait te permettre de manger des .. des bonbons ! »**. Il ne pût résister plus longtemps et hurla de rire. Ron tentait de se retenir de l'accompagner dans sa blague, mais ses joues gonflées ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. Blaise, quant à lui, semblait partagé, sans doute parce qu'il savait quelle allait être la réaction de son cher ami. Et en effet.

**« Ta gueule, Potter ! Ta gueule ! » **explosa le blond, en se relevant si vite qu'il vit des étoiles pendant un instant. **« J'en ai ma claque que tout le monde me voie à l'image de mon nom ! On t'a jamais appris à passer au-delà des apparences ? D'essayer de connaître les gens, au lieu de se bloquer à des rumeurs ****qui planent sur son nom ? On me l'a appris, moi ! Je sais que malgré tout ce qu'on raconte sur toi, les ****effusions lancées sur ton courage et ton intelligence surdéveloppées, sur ta dextérité à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, malgré ça, t'es qu'un pauvre adolescent comme les autres ! Un gars stupide et malhabile, comme nous. T'as juste de la chance, quand tu ressors indemne de tes combats. Tes parents te l'ont jamais appris ? Ah mais non, je suis bête. Ton éducation, toi, elle a été foutue dans une putain de tombe ... » **Son ton baissait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Il s'arrêta un instant, et regarda Harry. Celui-ci semblait aussi choqué de voir son pire ennemi, le vainqueur de la meilleure façade de tous les temps, s'effondrer comme une glace qui fond au soleil, que d'entendre les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche, qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec ce que lui pensait, et que même ses amis daignaient nier. Il avait de la chance, c'était ça. Les lèvres pâles du jeune Prince se tordirent en une mimique étrange. **« Je te plains, Potter. »**. Sa voix se cassa, et il murmura un vague « Merde. » avant de s'éloigner à pas rapides vers la rivière. Il croisa Hermione, qui revenait de son bain. Sans lui dire un mot, il continua sa route, espérant s'éloigner le plus vite possible des autres, avant de les étrangler tous, sans exception. Mais des voix indistinctes restaient derrière lui, et des pas le suivaient. Il perçut des bouts de phrase prononcées par Ron : « ... aurais pas dû dire ça comme ... faire des efforts ... » , et une réplique assez vive de Harry : « ... pas de sens de l'humour ... juste être sympa ... ». Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit où Hermione s'était lavée, il se retourna, faisant sursauter Ron. Blaise le regarda d'un air penaud, mains dans les poches, et Harry s'avança vers lui. **« Tiens, t'avais oublié ta serviette. »**. Il lui tendit une serviette blanche et moelleuse, puis le contourna, et s'assit au bord de l'eau. Les deux autres garçons firent de même, et tous trois commencèrent à se déshabiller, sous le regard éberlué de Draco.

**« Eh ! Eh oh oh ! Non non non non ! Stop ! Qui vous a permis de venir vous laver ? **» s'écria Draco, désemparé. «** Ce sera plus vite fait si on y va tous ensemble, Dray. »** lui répondit Blaise.Ron était déjà parti se laver, et Harry, qui allait enlever son boxer, s'arrêta dans son geste. **« Et après le Quidditch, tu fais comment alors, Dray ? » **demanda-t-il d'un air curieux, tout en appuyant tout particulièrement le dernier mot. **« J'ai ma douche personnelle. » **répondit sèchement le blond. Le brun se retourna subitement, tournant le dos aux deux Serpentards, et enleva son boxer, en faisant de grands mouvements. Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge, et il partit rejoindre son ami dans l'eau, en courant. La large main de Blaise se posa sur son épaule, et la tapota, pour éviter le massacre qui allait suivre. **« Il a encore osé se foutre de moi ! Je vais le- » **dit Draco, de nouveau hors de lui. **« Aller, viens Dray. C'est pas la mort. Je les trouve sympathiques moi. » **coupa le noir, avant de finir de se déshabiller et de rejoindre les deux Gryffondors. **« Ne m'appelle plus jamais Dray en présence de quelqu'un d'autre ! » **mugit Draco, avant de les rejoindre à contre coeur. Il s'avança dans l'eau, qui, par miracle, n'était pas glaciale, et il partit dans un coin à l'écart, tandis que les trois autres garçons se lavaient joyeusement, tout en blaguant sur leur propre physique. « Il s'intègre trop facilement. L'ordure. » pensa Draco en regardant Blaise s'amuser à comparer la taille de ses biceps avec ceux de Harry et de Ron. Il gagnait haut la main, bien évidemment, mais les deux autres s'efforçaient de les gonfler le plus possible, ce qui les fit rigoler tous trois. Lorsque son ami commença à tâter les bras du Survivant, Draco se sentit pris d'une irritation telle qu'il leur tourna le dos. Il s'éloigna encore du petit groupe, pour rejoindre un rocher sur lequel il s'accouda, vexé. « Mais d'où il se permet, celui-là ? C'est ma propriété ! Blaise, je te tuerai. » maugréa-t-il intérieurement. **« Malfoy. » **prononça une voix derrière lui. La seule voix qu'il n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout envie d'entendre. **« Potter. L'intimité, tu connais ? » **grogna-t-il en se retournant, prêt à envoyer ce « nain chétif » balader à la moindre occasion. Il poussa un cri digne d'une fillette, quand il s'aperçut que Harry était accroupi à deux centimètres de lui, avec ce large sourire-banane planté sur son visage. Ca y est, il était coincé entre Potter et le rocher ! Il allait se venger de tout ce qu'il avait subi durant ces six longues années ! Il allait le tuer ! Aaar- ... Non. Harry lui tendit un savon comme s'il cherchait à apprivoiser un chat sauvage. « Il me prend pour un attardé, oui ! » . **« Tiens, pour te laver. » **lui dit-il. Draco lui arracha pratiquement le savon des mains, puis se tourna face au rocher, estimant que personne n'avait le droit de pouvoir admirer d'aussi près son magnifique corps. Sauf qu'un corps, ça a un derrière. Lorsqu'il sentit un doigt passer le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il se raidit, et fit volte face, pour prendre au piège son ennemi, arrêté dans son geste, la bouche ouverte et le regard coupable. **« Mais à quoi tu joues, Potter ? » **hurla-t-il. Celui-ci semblait ne pas réussir à aligner deux mots, et il resta immobile, le regard fuyant et les joues rougissantes. « J'hallucine. J'hallucine. J'HALLUCINE ! » se répétait Draco dans sa tête. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule du Survivant, et constata qu'ils étaient seuls. **« Blaise, ta vie se termine dans un quart d'heure. » **marmonna-t-il. **« Et toi, **dit-il à l'adresse de Harry, qui semblait avoir repris contenance,** ne t'avise plus jamais de m'approcher ! »**. Il se releva, et sortit de l'eau sans même s'être lavé. S'enroulant dans sa serviette, il laissa Harry seul dans la rivière. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit distinctement : **« Petite nature. »**. Ca y est, il explosait.

Blaise, avisant des cris, dût piquer un sprint vers la rivière, afin de séparer les deux garçons. Draco s'était jeté sur le brun, dans le but de l'assassiner, et ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de se tirer des griffes du Serpentard. Le jeune noir saisit son ami par la taille, et le souleva comme une plume. Hermétiques aux protestations véhémentes du blond en rapport avec sa nudité, et aux insultes adressées à l'humanité entière qui sortaient de sa bouche, Blaise l'emporta sans ménagement vers la tente. Il passa devant Hermione et Ron, qui restèrent bouche bée, et jeta Draco sous la tente, lui arrachant un cri, avant d'y rentrer lui-même et de les enfermer à l'intérieur. Le jeune blond s'était étalé sur un amas de couvertures, dans sa chute, et semblait irrité.

**« Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé le démonter, Zabini ? »** dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait calme, mais qui laissait entrevoir toute la rage qui l'envahissait. Ce qui aurait fait se carapater tout humain normalement constitué. Mais il semblait que Blaise Zabini avait développé une résistance au magnifique concept de « Si-Tu-Jartes-Pas-Tout-De-Suite-D'Ici-Je-Te-Défigure-Grave-Et-Ca-Va-Bien-Me-Plaire(Mais-Pas-A-Toi). »

**« J'ai pas l'intention de voir se finir cette excursion en bain de sang provoqué par deux idiots qui ne savent pas se contrô- Non attends ! Par un seul idiot ! Essaye de te contenir un peu, Malfoy. » **rétorqua Blaise d'un ton froid. **« Si il arrêtait de se foutre de moi, ça pourrait se faire ! » **répliqua vivement le jeune homme nu, avant de s'emmitoufler dans une couverture qui traînait. **« Il m'a touché ! »** protesta-t-il ensuite d'un ton scandalisé. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel (ou plutôt au « plafond » de la tente) et rigola bêtement, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur face à Draco. **« Dray chéri**, commença le noir, tout en caressant les cheveux humides de son ami, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête bien gentille,** il faut apprendre à être ouvert. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un te touche qu'il mérite de se faire noyer dans cinquante centimètres d'eau. Tu te rappelles ce qu'a dit Dumbledore : nouer des liens. C'est ça le but. Faut jouer le jeu ! »**. Une légère moue plissa le visage pâle du blond, et il tourna la tête vers la sortie de la tente, vers l'endroit présumé où pouvait se trouver son ennemi, comme s'il le voyait à travers la toile. **« C'est trop facile, Blaise. Comment veux-tu, après des années de haine réciproque, qu'on agisse comme si on était les meilleurs amis du monde ! Ce serait illogique ! »** répondit-il en tentant de se sécher avec la couverture. **« Cherche le bon moment pour faire basculer la situation ! » **lui dit Blaise, tout en se relevant. **« Fais le pour ton Blaisou d'amûûûûr ! »** termina-t-il, tout en pinçant sa bouche en cul-de-poule et en battant des cils comme une biche. Ce qui lui valut une grande frappe sur le mollet de la part de Draco, qui éclata ensuite de rire, en lançant un « Blaise ! Franchement ! » amusé.

Une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur le nez de Draco, suivies par plusieurs milliers d'autres qui s'égarèrent dans les cheveux des cinq adolescents. Sur une parole bien pensée d'Hermione, ils jugèrent tous bon d'aller se coucher, comme le temps se couvrait. Ils rassemblèrent tous les jeux et activités auxquels ils étaient occupés, et ils se faufilèrent sous la tente comme un seul homme.

**« Dumbledore nous a laissé un papier quant à notre répartition dans la tente. »** proclama-t-elle à la lumière d'une lampe torche, tout en montrant cinq sacs de couchage alignés les uns à côté des autres. **« Alors, Malfoy, tu iras au fond, là-bas. »** commença-t-elle, en montrant à Draco le fond de la tente. Celui-ci s'y dirigea, pendant qu'Hermione finissait de lire la feuille aux autres. Il se laissa tomber sur son... son quoi, d'ailleurs ? **« C'est quoi cette chose ? »** pesta-t-il, en tentant de comprendre le fonctionnement du sac de couchage. Des mains hâlées se joignirent aux siennes, et entreprirent de défaire la fermeture éclair qui permettait d'ouvrir le sac. **« Tiens, glisse toi là-dedans, Malfoy. »** marmonna la voix de Harry, à côté de lui, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son propre sac de couchage. Grommelant contre tout le monde, Draco se glissa dans son sac, et parvint tant bien que mal à refermer la fermeture éclair. Un peu à l'étroit, Monsieur Malfoy ? **« Merlin ! C'est quoi ce truc ? Je comprends pourquoi les vers de terre se tordent autant quand ils rampent. On est totalement coin- »**. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Harry lui mit un ramponneau digne d'une patte d'ours dans la figure. Il poussa un cri de protestation. **« Tais toi et dors, Malfoy »** le coupa Harry. La tente fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Le blond ne trouva pas la force de donner la répartie au brun. Il se contenta de soupirer, et resta sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le haut de la tente. Le silence se fit soudain dans la tente, seulement ponctué par la pluie qui martelait la toile. Comment dormir par un temps pareil ? « Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas d'orage. » pensa Draco d'un air soucieux.

La foudre s'abattit soudainement sur la Forêt Interdite. Draco se réveilla brusquement, et se redressa. L'orage. Tout ce qu'il pouvait détester, c'était l'orage. « Dans une maison, ça passe encore, mais ici ... » pensa-t-il, en tournant les yeux vers la mince toile qui le séparait de l'extérieur. Un éclair illumina la clairière, projetant des ombres contre la tente. Il se paralysa. Blaise. Il lui fallait Blaise. Il amorça un mouvement sur le côté, mais s'arrêta. Il était séparé de Blaise par les trois Gryffondors, et tous dormaient profondément, à en juger par les ronflements du rouquin. Un deuxième coup de tonnerre accéléra la respiration du blond. Pris de panique, il se jeta sur son voisin sans réfléchir. Et tant pis. **« Potter. » **murmura-t-il, angoissé. **« Potter. Réveille toi. Potter ! »** continua-t-il, tout en secouant frénétiquement le Survivant, qui ne tarda pas à se réveiller dans un concert de protestations. **« Qu'est ce que t'as, Malfoy ? »** demanda-t-il d'un ton passablement énervé, en se redressant. Un éclair les illumina tous deux, avant que Draco ne respire bruyamment. Le silence régna durant quelques secondes. **« Malfoy ? »** murmura Harry, commençant à comprendre la situation. **« T'as peur ? »**. Sa voix n'était pas moqueuse. Au contraire, elle s'était adoucie au fil de la compréhension. **« Te fous pas de ma gueule, Potter. »** rétorqua Draco d'un ton tremblant. Il renifla. **« Je ne me moque pas de toi. » **lui répondit simplement le Survivant. Un éclair survint, et une main chaude se posa contre l'épaule du blond, le forçant à se rallonger. Il chercha à s'en dégager, paniqué, lorsqu'un grondement retentit, mais le bras qui le maintenait au sol était ferme. Il sentait une mince source de chaleur filtrer à travers son sac de couchage, et remarqua que Harry s'était rapproché de lui, et s'était recouché. **« Calme toi, je suis là. »** chuchota le brun au creux de son oreille, tandis que sa main quittait l'épaule de son ennemi, et se posait contre sa joue. **« Attends. »** murmura-t-il tout à coup, et ses doigts quittèrent la peau de Draco pour aller ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son duvet. Après avoir trafiqué quelque chose avec leurs sacs de couchage, Harry se rallongea. La sensation de chaleur auparavant faible s'intensifia soudain, et, se tournant face à son ennemi, le pied de Draco heurta une jambe qui ne pouvait logiquement appartenir qu'à une seule personne. **« Pott- »**. Un coup de tonnerre le coupa dans son élan, et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en poussant un petit cri étouffé. Des jambes se glissèrent timidement entre les siennes, et des doigts se logèrent doucement dans ses cheveux. **« Calme toi et dors. »** l'incita paisiblement le brun, caressant de son souffle le nez du Prince des Serpentards. L'orage s'intensifiait. **« Comment tu veux que je dorme avec ça ! »** protesta Draco en sourdine, se référant à leur position plus qu'aux intempéries. **«Tu m-. »**. Une fois de plus, il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Des lèvres chaudes et sèches venaient de lui couper littéralement la parole, lui faisant ravaler ses insultes. Elles s'enfuirent aussitôt, laissant au passage une sensation étrange s'installer sur celles du blond. Le silence qui s'en suivit ne fut ponctué par aucun bruit. **« Prépare toi à ne plus jamais voir le jour, Potter. »** chuchota rapidement le Serpentard. Un éclair illumina leurs deux visages. Un sourire s'était étalé sur celui de Harry. **« J'ai hâte de voir ça. »** lui répondit-il d'un ton moqueur, avant de laisser sa main couler le long du bras de Draco.

Un hurlement brisa le silence matinal, et des bruits étouffés tirèrent Harry et Draco des bras de Morphée. Ronald Weasley était mortifié devant la scène qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Hermione se redressait péniblement, se demandant ce qui se passait. Une silhouette, se pencha sur les deux endormis : **« Dis donc, Dray, quand je te disais de faire basculer la situation, je ne pensais pas à ça ! » **railla la voix de Blaise, tandis que les deux garçons émergeaient durement de leur sommeil.


End file.
